Meeting Room
by ArtRaven
Summary: Ivan is bored one day on the meeting when he decides to get a little fun with Syria..
1. Chapter 1

It was lunch. "Alma!~ I came to ask you something!~" yelled the tall guy behind her. "Come to lunch with me?~"  
Alma nodded. "Yeah, of course. Want to eat in here?"  
He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Of course. Hey? What's this?" He enquired innocently, poking the small curl bobbing on Alma's head. "He-hey! Don't touch that!" She stammered, turning pink.  
"Why? Does it hurt?" He grinned devilishly, stroking it. "A-ah! Don't!"  
She squeaked.  
"I get it now..." He grinned. "It gives you pleasure... How convenient!"  
Her eyes widened. "Don't you dare!" The Russian smirked, pulling her onto his lap. "Come on~ sit on papa Russia's lap!~" she turned to face him. "Q-quit it!"  
She yelled, then gasped when he tugged the curl again. " Don't! W-what if any of them come in...They'll go insane-" he tugged it again and then lowered his mouth to her ear. She could feel its heat beside it. "As much as I'd love to hear your lovely little voice begging for me, you'll have to stay quiet.." He smiled and traced his tongue around the curl gently. "But you can beg quietly..."  
"A-aah..." She squeaked. "Stop it. Stop." She struggled to get away.  
"I've never heard you swear, Alma... Swear for me." He used his hands on the curl this time, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear.  
He pressed down on just the right spot and she jerked forward. "Fuck..."  
He smirked, pressing down harder. She jerked again, backwards this time. "Holy fuck, Ivan. Fucking right there..." She whimpered. He grinned. "You have a sailor's tongue, dearest."  
She was trembling by this time, panting and red-faced. She felt him press against her . "You-you're hard.." She panted as He smirked. "Care to sort it out for me?"  
"No..." She mumbled. He reached forward his hands to where her panties were, carefully slipping them inside, almost unnoticed. He began to suck at the curl again, harder this time, as he trusted his fingers in and out of the Syrian. "Holy.." She began, slamming backwards. "Holy fucking shit..." She moaned. "faster...please.." He smirked. "Begging, now?"  
"Y-yes...just fuck me hard... Please..." He grinned again, forcing his fingers in and out of her. "You like that, hm?" She moaned again, rocking her hips against his hands. "Y-yes...fuck.." She breathed even harder, her breath pumping short gasps. "Ivan.. Fuck.. I think I'm going to cum..." He thrusted one last time and in the moment before her orgasm, she screeched out his name. "I love the way you say it... So full of lust..." He lifted a finger, almost coated in her juices, to his lips. "You taste delicious..." He murmured, tracing his tongue against the shell of her ear. "I-ivan.." She whimpered. "I gave you what you wanted.." He smirked. "Not quite.." He began again on the curl, biting softly down on it.  
"Aa..a-ah..." He purred right in her ear. "I want you to say my name, Almashka." She panted as he pressed his tongue down on just that spot. "H-holy shit.. Ivan.. Right there.. F-fuck..." She panted. "Fucking hell.. That's fucking good, Ivan.. H-how do you-" his eyes were dark and predatory. "I want you to say my name.. You're a bad girl..." He smirked, again tasting the curl, slipping his tongue around it, curving it. "I-Ivan.. Please..." He sucked at it, bobbing his lips against it, softly and gently. "I want you to tell me that it feels so good.. Fuck, Alma.. You make me _so hard_.." She felt a shiver run down her back, him whispering in her ear.. "God.. It's all your fault.. Because you're a bad girl who needs to be punished.."


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the meeting room that day it felt like every other.  
No clammy warmth, no buzzing filling the air. No countries effortlessly sashaying around and socialising.  
No unexpected erections for female friends either.  
And for Ivan the latter was a problem. After sitting directly opposite Alma, she proceeded to try to suck something off the tip of her finger, seeming to know how much she was teasing him by licking and sucking it.  
Of course he got a boner, seeing that. He could almost imagine her playing with him-but he mustn't think of that-and he could almost feel her lips around him.  
He needed to have about five minutes on his own in the bathroom to get rid of it.  
Five minutes of dirty thoughts and fantasies.  
"I'm going to the bathroom." He said abruptly and stood, walking for the bathroom. Trying not to run he stepped inside a cubicle.  
With every ounce of self-control he had, he tried not to completely rip his dress pants from him and jack off immediately.

Meanwhile Alma smirked to herself.  
She knew that he was probably gone to jack off alone in the bathroom, probably to her.  
She loved that, though.  
So that's why she decided to leave to go to the men's bathroom.

Bang,  
She knocked on the door and she heard his faint moans behind the door, his deep breaths rising and falling from his chest.  
She knew he was close to the edge and she somehow managed to swing open the door.  
He was furiously pumping his dick which by now was slick with pre-cum, head against the wall. His mouth was slightly open in a silent moan of pleasure. She blinked and stepped forward,grabbing his cock in the process and leaning over him, so that her pelvis pressed into his thigh.  
"Play with me." She smirked, indicating the curl of hair on her head. "Make me wet for you."  
He blinked. "L-let me come first.." She shook her head, smirking. "Play with me first, then you can."  
He nodded and began to touch and suck at the tiny ahoge on her head, eyes closed as he heard her whine his name, over and over again. She arched her back and then starred at him with almost glazed eyes. "I'll suck you.." She said, kneeling on the floor and he stared, a blush starting to form.  
She opened her mouth greedily to take him in and her tongue hit his slit, pushing him to the edge again.  
"Fuck Alma, that's good.." He said and thrusted. She gagged when the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. She still sucked on him, and she tasted the start of his cum. "Fuck, you taste so good, oh my god.."  
He closed his eyes and a whine escaped from his lips. "Fuck, that's so good, where did you learn tomdomthat.."  
She knew that there was a danger of the other nations walking in on them, but she didn't ecare.  
She almost gagged, after all, his dick was huge. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from cumming but failing of course,


End file.
